Green Stars
by vagenda
Summary: Our boss has built a wall around herself, a fortress constructed of beer bottles and shot glasses.


**Author's Note:  
>Hi guys! I haven't published a fanfiction on here in forever. Since 2010, I think. Haha. Anyways, I had another account but I created a new one because I wanted to start over. <strong>

**I'm going to go back and edit this later.. with a better summary and such. It's just really late where I live! **

**Basically this is going to be a really dramatic story. At least, I think so. I like writing dramatic things. **

**Okay I'll shut up now and let you read.**

* * *

><p>She's falling apart. She's destroying herself. Day by day, little by little. She appears to have stopped caring. Nothing in the world matters anymore. What destroyed her life over twenty years ago is happening again, but this time it is self-inflicted.<p>

People around her try to use logic. It's not healthy, they say. You'll get yourself sick. Don't do it. Stop. But she ignores them all. Screw them! How would they know what she's going through? They don't know anything. They're just being nosy. She was a grown woman, she could take care of herself.

Or that's what she thought. What she believed. What she hung onto for weeks. You're a strong person. This is just something temporary. It'll be over by next week. Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as everyone perceives it. It's just a little thing to relieve stress. It's not a big deal.

It's not a big deal.

It's not a big deal...

* * *

><p>She was scaring me. She was scaring all of us. The guys were too manly to admit it, but whenever she didn't show up for work I could tell they were scared for her too.<p>

She isn't the first to show up in the mornings anymore, like she used to be. Now she's the last. I don't know if it's because we are coming in earlier, or because she is coming in later. Maybe it's both.

Every morning is a waiting game. Is she going to come into work today? Or is she going to stay home, and drink herself into limbo? We are all tremendously relieved whenever she does decide to come in. At work we can watch over her, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. At home, she's alone. It's funny, because she used to be the one mothering us. Now, we are the ones playing the parents, telling their child to do the right thing. But our child will not listen.

I've tried talking to her about it, but she ignores my concern. "Leave me alone," she snaps. "Mind your own damn business." She says the same to Cho and Rigsby. None of us are able to get through to her. Our boss has built a wall around herself, a fortress constructed of beer bottles and shot glasses. Now she's stuck in there, but at the same time she has no wish to leave.

* * *

><p>The agent has been acting unusual for the last couple of weeks. It's like she's a whole different person. She doesn't smile, she doesn't laugh, she doesn't make sarcastic jokes. She just comes in, does her job, and goes home. There's no life in her eyes. They're dull. She doesn't seem to be enjoying her job. Well, she doesn't seem to be enjoying anything.<p>

Of course, people have their ups and downs. Perhaps she's just going through a rough time. So far, it hasn't affected her ability to do her job. She has taken numerous days off, but she has a whole reservoir of unused sick days from previous years. She hasn't done anything wrong.

Her team looks uneasy whenever I see them. They know what's wrong with her - I can tell. She's part of their family. I would ask them, but I doubt they'd tell me the truth. They don't want to get their boss in trouble. And they don't want to get themselves in trouble, for tattling to me.

For now, all I can do is keep a watchful eye on Agent Lisbon. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, and this whole thing is nothing. But it's always good to make sure. The moment she crosses the line, she will be heading into my office for a little chat.

* * *

><p><strong>That was really short. It seemed longer when I wrote it. I hope you liked it though! Reviews would be great. Chapter 2 coming up soon :) <strong>

**Sneak preview:**

**_Things went along successfully (not smoothly, but successfully) for another three weeks. Then, on a rainy Wednesday in May, Lisbon snapped._**


End file.
